Changing Dream
by skaterblog
Summary: 15 years old and I've been stuck inside this house all my life, they say it's for my safety, but I see it as a jail. Well no more, I'm going to follow my dreams and see what's out there!
1. Prolouge - Angel Riley

**Hello everyone! I'm the writer for Phases Of Change and I wanted to start something new while I continue that one, so fresh from my mind is this story! Just this page right now and I will work on more of it later, updates for this story will be out more frequent than Phases Of Change as this one won't have my 6000 word minimum on it, I will be making this about a... 2000 world minimum for this story per page after this one. So please enjoy what I have so far and reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Dreams… the power of progress… without a dream, what do you do? Dreams show us lies, truth, and our desires. If you have no dream, you have nothing to work for, to achieve, only once you find this dream you work your life to make it come true.

My dream… is to cross the oceans and find new places, to be the first to go where no one has gone before. How I long to explore, to be free, to spread my wings and fly… if I had wings.

Unfortunately I'm not one of the lucky people who can get out into the world, to be who they choose to be. I'm what you would call, one in a million… that's a nice way of saying that I'm a mistake of nature.

* * *

I was told this as a bedtime story by my mom and dad when I was very young, how did I know that the story was real at the time. One day two people travel along the meadow searching for rare pokemon to study, they traveled far and wide and made their way to this meadow, hearing some legend about a rare and powerful pokemon living there. So for their studies they searched for days on end, months even, still no luck.

They had given up and were leaving in defeat, when suddenly one of them fell through the ground into an underground cave. The other person climbed down and they started to search this new location, and after many hours they were only to find many zubats.

They sighed in defeat once again and decided to head out of the cave and back home. On their way back they heard the sounds of crying, a sorrow sound of sadness. They thought they were alone down there besides the zubats, but they were wrong.

They travel all the way back to where the fell into the cave, and found what they were searching for, a Ninetail with fur as white as snow and blue tail tips as hot as the sun. Their mouths drop seeing such beauty, their eyes sparkled as they gazed at the pokemon sitting there crying.

They soon escaped from their trance and noticed the crying was coming from the ninetails, wanting to help they slowly approached it, letting their presence be known. The ninetails ears perked up as fire started to swirl around it, it got up to it's four paws and turns to them, it's gaze burning right into their soul. They two people could feel pain just by staring at it.

"YOU!", The ninetail suddenly exclaimed making the people jump back from shocked. They didn't know that this pokemon could speak, they didn't know of any pokemon that could, this was indeed a rare pokemon.

"Y-You can speak?", asked the female of the two humans.

"That's incredible!", Exclaimed the male human, but this ninetails was in no mood for small talk.

"You two! You're the ones that killed my baby!", the fire swirling around it grew hotter with its rage growing. The people were shocked once again, being accused of killing pokemon, and babies at that.

"We would never hurt any pokemon! Never!", Exclaimed the Male again, but he was not able to convince the ninetails. It stepped aside and looked down to the rubble that was the ground they fell onto when they broke their way in. They gasped and wanted to cry, egg shells and a liquid substance was all over the ground, the rubble that the made collapsed fell onto the eggs and smashed them.

"W-What…", The female mumbled out, trying to hold back the tears.

"You killed my baby! Monsters!", the ninetail screamed, it's eyes glowing a bright blue. "You will pay!", the two humans were scared and backed up, hoping to avoid whatever this enraged mother had install for them, but it was all in vain. Their feet at a blue glow and they could no longer move, the ninetails has got them trapped.

The egg shell and liquid on the ground started to glow and floated off the ground, turning to energy and combining. "It will live on, and you will have to suffer!", the energy flew at them and with nowhere to go it struck them, but it didn't hurt, the energy simply entered them and faded away, and as quickly as the energy faded away, so did the ninetail. Gone.

The female cried and with them finally able to move hugged the male for comfort, they had no idea what just happened but they do know that they crushed a pokemon egg, it wasn't on purpose, but it was still there doing. So with sadness they left the cave and went back home, still nothing happening.

A month later, they got married happily, able to live together and do their research in peace. Still nothing has happened to them since that day in the cave, but it wasn't them the ninetail was aiming for. A year later they had a baby and realized what the ninetails had done. From the money of their research they have managed to keep, the stopped work and swore they would never travel again, fearing that this would happen again, they now spend their time with their new child.

* * *

Again, at the time this was just a story, but I was able to piece it together when I was 8. It was my parents in that story, they killed that ninetail's baby and now I have to deal with this. What that ninetails did was change my body, unfortunately for me it's not human nor pokemon… just a mistake. I have backwards knees and paw feet like a vulpix which made it really hard to walk for many years, it still is hard to do, also with fur all over my body, head to toe. Ears to match a vulpix and six long tails which slowly grow over time as I was growing up, also I have no thumbs… none at all, I have a human hand just no thumbs. To top it all off my body is very slender and feminine, and I'm a boy, a fithteen year old boy, with curls for hair just like a vulpix and eyes like one. I wasn't even a normal coloured vulpix either, I was yellowish, kind of like gold.

This body has ruined so many things I wanted to do in life, I am home all day and night, never to be let outside, they say that it's to protect me, but I see it as a jail. What schooling was given was by my parents, I watch outside my window as other kids run by going to and from school, playing on the street having a blast.

I said I find it hard to work on paws, sure I had them all my life, but they were small and dainty, they're not made to hold up a body like mine, so for 5 years I struggled to take any steps and mostly crawled around the place. Years later I got more used to them, able to travel around the house, but fall from time to time.

So on top of my many problems I have I also have to look like a girl. I'm a fithteen year old boy high pitched voice and with all this fur, it clumps up around the chest making look like things girls have, it's annoying staring into the mirror to remind yourself that you're male…

So… that's a quick some up of my life. Oh yeah, my name is Angel, Angel Riley, yeah on top of my unique looks, my parents named me that...There's no getting away from it. You're here for one thing. A story. A story about my life, well I can tell you about it, starting from the day when I finally did something about my life. If you've got the time, sit down and listen… it's going to be a long night. Let's start with my home town of Vaniville Town in the Kalos region...

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know on how to improve.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Chasing Dreams and Shadows

**New chapter! Yay! If only I updated my other story like this again… maybe not, but anyway to answer some questions, I would like to clear up that Angel is a boy and he is a shiny Vulpix. Yes I know about grammar mistakes I make, I will always make them, but as I see it that stories are still easily readable and from what I hear entertaining, besides I have too much to do to go and learn how to not make these mistakes.**

**Need any more questions answered let me know, PM for a quicker response or find me on my Deviantart account: Skaterblog**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I wake up on a day that felt just like all the rest, the sun is shining through my window, the fletchling outside chirping away. It was time for me to get up.

I uncurl from my sleeping position, I don't sleep like other people due to my body being shaped differently, I also don't sleep under the blanket on my bed I get too hot, with all this fur it acts like clothes and blanket for me so I have no need to be under it. I sit up from my bed and take a big yawn as I stretch.

"Angel! You awake? Breakfast is ready", I hear my mom call from downstairs.

"Coming!", I yell back as I jump off my bed and head for my closet to get some clothes to put on, as when I'm alone I don't wear any from as I said I get too hot, and also it's uncomfortable. I only put them on when my parents are home. I take out a loose jacket and some shorts like always I struggle to put on. "Stupid things…", I mumble as I finally get them on properly.

Heading out of my room I carefully head down the stairs as to not trip and make my way to the kitchen. Walking in I see my mom at the kitchen bench preparing breakfast, her's and my dad's breakfast, mine is already on the table waiting for me.

A bowl of pokefood waits for me on the table, I've eaten this pretty much my whole life and I enjoy it. I've gotten my parents to try some a few years ago, they just spat it out which was wonderful sight to see, made me laugh. I have however asked them if I could try some of their food as I'm so curious as to what it tastes like, I smell it every day and it smells great, but mom and dad told me that it's not meant for me, what I have is made just for me. I know it isn't, it's generic pokemon food made for all pokemon, sometimes I really think they treat me more as a pet than a son…

I took my seat at the table and grabbed a spoon to eat with, I always use one if I didn't it just gives them more of a reason to treat me like a pet.

My mom turns from the bench holding two bowls of cereal and places them on the table, taking a seat as well.

"So Angel, you excited for your birthday tomorrow?", she smiles as she started to eat. I just stare at her blankly, I completely forgot that my birthday was coming up, not like I'm happy about it coming around.

Every year when my birthday happens something happens to my body, either physically or mentally. Last year I painfully grew my sixth tail, and the year before that my head hurt like a beedrill sting, I still have no idea what happened then. This time I'm not looking forward to what's going to happen and I worry about it all the time, well when I remember that I have my birthday coming up that is.

I just keep staring at her going though my own thoughts, "Angel? You okay?", she asked worryingly. I shook my head to get out of my dazed state of mind.

"Wh-Wha?". My mom smiles again and repeats.

"You looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?".

"Uh… yeah, I am", I lied, like I said I'm not happy about it.

"Well let's not have a repeat like what happened last year", my dad said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down. I thought back and blushed embarrassed, last year my mom baked me a cake, it was so lovely and it was going to be my first taste of actual human food, but as I was going to blow out the candles I actually used my first ever Ember attack and scorched the cake and part of the kitchen. I was so saddened I ran to my room tripping once and locked myself in there for the night.

My dad noticed my embarrassment and chuckled, "Oh, it will be fine Angel, relax", he said as he pat me on the back and ate his cereal.

I sat there eating my pokefood thinking about tomorrow, what's going to happen to me this time, and will I screw up my birthday like I did last year, the thought grew to worry and saddened me. "May I be excused…", I asked my parents as I wanted to go to my room and be alone right now.

"Sure sweetie, everything okay?", my mom asked, I didn't reply and just left the table and walks out, up the stairs and into my room.

I walks to my window and stared into the horizon, remembering the little accident last year has made me really sad all of a sudden, I guess it's reminding me that I'm nothing like everyone else, no matter how much I want to be. I also have been getting these weird sensations and memory flashes, every now again, like once a week ever since my tenth birthday.

It's just I'm laying there getting groomed by a ninetails, this random memory kind of feels good to be, but wrong at the same time, and I have no idea where this image is coming from.

I sigh sadly looking down to the path at the front of my house seeing no one there, "Well… it should be safe…", I open my window and lean out to feel the cool breeze blow through my fur, I always feel warm thanks to what I am, having a cool breeze like this calms me down and makes me happy. I purr smiling as I close my eyes with the breeze hitting my face.

I stay there for quite awhile as I needed to feel happy, suddenly the cool wind turned warm making me open my eyes confused, "Huh?", I look outside and around what I can see, the wind never turned warm like that, it's always nice and cool around here.

Suddenly I hear a whisper with the next gust of wind, "Baby…", it said to me, I jump back into my room and fall over unable to land and my dainty paws. I knock my head against the ground and yelp in pain as I rub my head, soon I look out the window from the ground confused and scared.

"Baby?", I mumble. What on Mew was that? That's never happened before and I don't want to know. I get up and close the window as fast as I can so that doesn't happen again and sit on my bed to be left alone with my thoughts.

* * *

I've spent the rest of the day in my room just thinking, it's night time and I'm on my bed laying down waiting for the time to tick to the new day.

"Why me… what have I do to have my life be like this… to be afraid of my own birthday!", I exclaimed annoyed, grabbing my pillow and putting across my face, "It's not fair!", I yell into it. I move the pillow away and sigh feeling better that I got that out. I look over to my alarm clock on the table as it says nine o'clock, still some time before the next day and I'm tired from thinking all day, so I put my pillow back and curl up on my bed, closing my eyes and hoping for the best for tomorrow.

I'm walking through a forest, just like the ones on the T.V. I smile and gaze at the beauty around me, everything I've been missing in like because I've been locked up inside. "It's so… beautiful…", my eyes sparkle as I approach a stream of water, creating a waterfall off the small cliff. Pokemon all around drinking the water and playing, this is something I want, to be free just like them, to explore and see new things.

Forests are one thing, then there's deserts, meddows, the big wide ocean! There's so much to see and all I get is a T.V. to see them all on, I sit down at the streams edge as the pokemon fade away and the waterfall stops running as my spirits die down and my ears go back saddened. "Just once… I would like my parents to let me out the house…", I sit there as the water fades off and the world around me melts. "If only my dreams can be fulfilled like everyone else…".

I sat there sulking as a bright light started to shine in the great void which was my dream. I quickly looked up and stared into it, "Vul!", I called out confused, the light started to pulse and shine brighter, blinding me as I raised my paw hand to cover my eyes.

Suddenly I wake up and shoot up from my bed looking around to find nothing, "It was just a dream…", I sighed as my window swung open widen frightening me as I jumped out of my bed and landed on my paws on the floor. "W-What's going on…", I asked myself, fur standing on ends.

I slowly creep to the window and peeked outside, still frightened by the events that's taking place. As I peeked outside I saw a faded, glowing ninetails standing there on the street. I widen my eyes not knowing what to do, "Um… He-Hello?", I call out to it as it just ran down the street, "H-Hey!", I yell out to it, I suddenly needed to know what this thing was and what was going on, I needed answers!

I jumped out my window and landed on my paws, running and jumping the fence, only now just realizing that I haven't tripped yet, maybe I've gotten better with having paws. I hear a faint knock coming from my room, I look up to the second floor to my window and hear my mom, "Angel? Is everything alright in there?".

They're going to find out I'm outside and bring me back in, I look down the road to where the ninetails ran off to and I can see it at the end of street. I look back to my window as I see my light turn on, my mom and dad running to the open window to see me. "Angel Riley! You get back inside right now!", my dad scolded me.

"Sorry mom and dad… I need answers…", I tell them as I smile, "Besides, I think it's time I went and followed my dream…. I love you two", with that said I bolted down the street to the ninetails, hearing my mom and dad yell out for me and the house lights of the neighbors turning on. "Today I follow my dream…", I mumbled as the ninetails turned the corner and ran, as I followed it to my first destination.


End file.
